The tales of the Hibinackies
by Jap Jamvin
Summary: He was dead, him and his men dead. Right in front of my very own eyes I saw the truth I couldn’t lie or deny ∙it any longer. I trusted him, I loved him and some how I believed, if he discovered who I was he would turn away from The Dark one and joining


**The tales of the Hibinackies**

He was dead, him and his men dead. Right in front of my very own eyes I saw the truth; I couldn't

lie or deny ∙it any longer. I trusted him, I loved him and some how I believed, if he discovered who

I was he would turn away from The Dark one and joining us. Unfortunately that if came true and

he did not take it as I imagined it. What a fool I was to think in such a way, who was I to assume I

could compete with gold, food, and most of all, power. I tried to warn him, I tried to help him and

what does he do, he tries to attack me like his pathetic spare could ever faze me! I easily used the

power of elements and blew him right out of the hut! The thing I will never forget is the way he

stared at me panting clenching his chest with the look of disgust in his eyes, but why did he look at

me in such a way, he knew about the other world. I guess he couldn't believe that he was married

to some sort of freak, but I am human just like him. The Dark one probably told him lies about our

people, if my husband only new the truth, maybe his life could have been spared. He tried to

attack me again but Cheng my brother came out of nowhere and breathe fire on him. The

Hibinacky people had started to arrive for the surprise attack. I watched the bright orange flame

burn, I heard his agonizing cries but I stood there, I could have easily used the power of elements

to help him, by using water. If I had did such a thing the Hibinackies would think of me a traitor,

why should I risk my life twice for a voracious man. Finally he had stopped scrumming around, he

did not move at all, but the flame stilled burn bright. I felt distressed and ashamed, but I new it had

to be done. My husband's men called the Bahao tribe manage to kill so many of the Hibinacky

people. My people the Hibinacky are gifted humans, we have the power of the elements wind,

earth, water, and fire are duty; to protect the both worlds. The Dark one knows his job would be

easier without us interfering. He managed to turn humans and magical creatures against us. Even

innocent children, who were only born into the confusion were killed all just because their

hibinackies. Whole families wiped out! They came from the far south they were suppose to help

China fight against the rising rebellion, but now I know the true reason, they our weren't allies. I

guess that's what greed does. I took my eyes off my husband and did not notice that my brother

was gone, I looked around and I saw the destruction, a battle raged in front of me, against my

people; the hibinacky and my husband's tribe. Those men out there deserved to die I would kill

them with my bare hands. But I am carrying a child and would not risk my child's life so I hid

away in the hut and waited for the roar of battle to die down. After what seem a long time I came

out of the hut cautiously. I saw two men standing outside the hut. One was stern and stood tall he

looked like he was from the southeast and the other one had a forced smile, I believed he came

from the far south. I knew it was safe they were wearing the hibinai necklace, they were

Hibinackies. The one with the smile spoke and told me my brother told them to keep watch over

me; he said it wasn't really any work at all. I said thank you to men and headed for the vacant

battle field. I walked slowly absorbing the many dead bodies that covered the earth, there open

wounds; where there blood flowed like a river. Many hibinacky people were slaughtered, I had

turn away a couple of times in disgust, I do not like to admit it but apart of me was searching to

see if my brother was one of those people who lay dead. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks to

see a familiar face, it was one of my husband men; Nieamtu. I used to look up to him he was a

wise man how could he make such an unwise decision. I felt bad for thinking they all deserve to

die; the real problem was The Dark one. This only fueled my desire to make him pay for lives he

ruined; for what he turned my husband into; for what he did to my mother. I cried out to the earth

in the gory battle field channeling the fierce winds "I'll make him suffer, for the infectious blood that

runs through my veins!"


End file.
